Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust
by alli2345
Summary: This tells the story of Peter Pan, set in the Fairytale World as well as Storybrooke. Characters from the world we know must find a way to remember their past selves. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos! (or amigas)

Welcome to my version of um, what to call it? Let's say this is what happened after Peter Pan took Wendy and her brothers back from Neverland. The story switches from past to the present like in the show. Angela is Wendy, Andrew is Peter, Teddy is Michael, and John is Jake just to be clear. This chapter also contains Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold (sorry if I spelled his name wrong), the Blue Fairy, and Henry.

Well if you do not like Peter Pan/Wendy, do not read on ahead. If you do, enjoy!

* * *

The mother turned off the lights, tucking all three of her children in bed. The youngest cuddled up with his teddy bear, starting the snore quietly. The middle child looked peaceful as he turned over in his bed.

And the oldest, quietly slipped out of bed and put her slippers on, heading towards the window. She opened the window to reveal a starry night and the big moon. She looked at the sky, searching for something.

Her gaze finally found the object she was looking for. A star, which was the second star to right and straight on till morning. The girl looked at the star for a few moments before whispering, "Peter."

X Once Upon A Time X

Henry Mills walked into the library and sat down at an empty table. He took out the book and started reading. A girl about 15 years passed him, "Hey Henry."

"Oh, hi Angela," Henry said looking up from his book. Angela Matthews was a good friend of Henry's and helped out at the library, also doing storytime with the younger kids.

"Reading the book again?" Angela said putting some books away on a shelf.

"Yeah," Henry said, " I'm reading yours and Andrew." Henry believed that Angela was Wendy and Andrew Green, some new student at school, was Peter Pan.

"Really?" Angela asked interested, "What's happening now?"

"You're saying Peter's name."

"What happened next?" Angela said, putting the books next to her and sitting next to Henry.

"It doesn't say. It goes on to the next story. You and Andrew have to write it yourselves." Henry looked at her.

She stared back at him for a few moments until she realized, "Oh shoot! Henry, I have to go! It was nice talking to you!" She rushed away, leaving the remaining books sitting on the table with Henry.

"See you," Henry waved. He looked over at the stack of books that Angela left behind. The book on top was _Peter Pan_.

X Once Upon A Time X

Wendy Darling was fiddling with the necklace that Peter Pan gave her. A "kiss," he described it. "Wendy," her youngest brother Michael asked, "When is he coming?"

"Soon Michael, soon," she promised him.

"Wendy, while we're waiting can you tell us a story?" Her younger brother John asked.

"Which one John?"

"The one where Peter cuts off Hook's hand!" Michael piped up.

"No, the one where he and the Lost Boys find the buried treasure!" John argued.

"Hook's hand!"

"Buried treasure!"

"Now boys, calm down," Wendy said, "I can tell both stories. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Buried treasure!" John shouted.

Michael crossed his arms and pouted. "Now Michael, we can hear that story later," Wendy said to him.

"Fine," Michael said looking away.

"Now…. Where to begin," Wendy started, "Oh yes. Peter Pan had journeyed to Neverland with the help from Tinkerbell…."

X Once Upon A Time X

Angela walked (more like rushed) towards her house. Her father would be furious that she was late. Mr. Matthews was a practical man and believed business was the key to life. He also believed everyone should be on time. That could explain why people in Storybrooke lost their jobs. She opened the door and shouted, "I'm home!"

"Angela! Angela!" her brother Teddy shouted, running towards Angela.

"Ted Matthews," her mother scolded walking into the hallway, "That is not a way to welcome your sister home!"

"Sorry mother," Teddy muttered.

"Welcome home Angela dear!" Her mother said coming to hug her.

"Hello mother," Angela said hugging her back.

"How was your day dear?" Mrs. Matthews asked while heading towards the kitchen.

Angela followed her mother into the kitchen and placed her things on the table. "Fine Mother, I saw Henry today."

"Really dear?" Her mother got out the cutting board and started chopping vegetables. "What did you two talk about?"

"Stuff," Wendy replied.

"Like what dear?" Her mother asked still cutting vegetables.

"Fairytales. _Peter Pan_. Henry believes that I'm Wendy Darling and some new kid is Peter Pan."

"What?" Her mother stopped cutting and looked at her.

"Henry believes that I'm Wendy Darling and some new kid is Peter Pan."

"Oh," her mother looked away to finish cutting, "Why does he think of that?"

"He reads this book," Wendy explained, "Where there is a curse-"

Mrs. Matthews ears perked up on the sound of curse. "What curse?"

"Well Snow White's evil step mother cursed Snow White and her husband to not have a happy ever after. It also affected all the other characters in Fairytale Land."

"Oh," Mrs. Matthews said, "Angela, can you please get your father and your brothers ready? Dinner is almost ready."

"Yes Mother," Wendy said dismissing herself.

X Once Upon A Time X

Wendy told the stories to Michael and John until they both fell asleep. She took Michael and his teddy into her arms and carried him to his bed and tucked him in. Then Wendy put John's arm over her shoulder and supported him over to his bed. She carefully took off his glasses and placed it on his nightstand.

Wendy tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead. She went to turn off the lights until a bright light entered the room. Wendy knew exactly who it was. "Hello Tinkerbell," she whispered. The tiny fairy went over and kissed Wendy's cheek. "Where's Peter?" she asked Tinkerbell. All she got was the clattering of bells. Then she realized another shadow entered the room. "Peter?" She went over to shadow and looked up to see a boy with red brownish hair and an outfit made out of leaves and acorns for buttons and an identical cap that was also made of leaves, but with cloth as well. "Why hello Peter," Wendy said shyly.

"Hi Wendy," Peter said.

"Are we going to Neverland tonight?" She asked him. Wendy looked at him, not to see the boy's familiar smile, but more of a distressed face. "Peter, what's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Word came out that Regina's planning something," Peter said looking away and then spat out venomously, "With _Hook_."

"No," Wendy said alarmed, "What is he-" She corrected himself. "I mean, what are they planning?"

"Tink's not sure. The Blue Fairy hasn't contacted with her yet." As soon as Peter finished his sentence, a bright blue light entered the nursery. Tinkerbell jingled a bit and Peter said, "The Blue Fairy?" Tinkerbell nodded her head at his answer.

"Who's the Blue Fairy?" Wendy asked, for she had never heard of the Blue Fairy.

"I am a fairy who helps guide people towards the right path," a gentle voice said. Wendy turned around to see the light was gone, and a fairy took it's place.

"It's nice to meet you," Wendy curtsied.

"The same to you Wendy Darling," the fairy said back to her. She turned to Peter, "Hello boy. Not causing any mischief?"

"Only to Hook," Peter said while taking off his cap and bowing, "Nice to see you again."

"To you too," the fairy laughed, "But enough with that." Her voice got more serious. "Other fairies and I have found out what Hook and Regina want."

"What do they want?" Peter asked anxious.

"Regina wants a way to rule Fairytale Land without Snow White or Prince Charming interrupting her. And Hook, well we all know what Hook wants."

"Me," Peter muttered in disgust.

Wendy asked her, "How is the Queen – I mean Regina, going to rule?"

"It might be, no it can't be," the Blue Fairy brushed the thought away.

"What is it?" Wendy asked, "It can't be all that bad."

"It's a curse. I've only mentioned it to Rumplestiltskin, but he couldn't have possibly told them."

"Why would you mention this to him?" Peter asked, "And secondly what does this curse do?"

"Rumplestiltskin just lost his son to the next world because he refused to leave. And to answer your second question, this curse, well it makes you pay a great price. You have to giver up this land for well, the next."

"What's the next land?" Wendy asked in concern, "Have you been there before?"

"The next land, well I don't know. I've never been there," the Blue Fairy sadly admitted.

"If this curse hurts Wendy, then we've gotta get her out of here!" Peter exclaimed. He took Wendy's hand and started to rise in the air, but Wendy anchored him to the ground.

Wendy looked at him and touched his hand, "But where to Peter?"

"To Neverland," Peter declared.

"But Peter," the Blue Fairy said to him, "No land in Fairytale Land is safe from the curse. Not even your Neverland."

"But how do we protect Wendy?" Peter said bringing Wendy to his chest and keeping her close.

Wendy placed her hands on his chest and asked, "What about Michael and John? And my parents?"

"We'll all have to face the curse," the Blue Fairy said, obviously not pleased, "No one can back out of it, well except the girl."

"Who?" Peter asked still holding Wendy.

"Snow White's daughter. She will be the savior. And she will come back for us," the Blue Fairy took a deep breath, "In 28 years."

"In 28 years?" Peter released Wendy and threw his hands in the air, "We can't wait that long to be rescued!"

"But Peter," Wendy tried to reason with him, "This girl, our savior, is our only hope. We have to believe that she'll come back to us, to save us."

"I must go," the Blue Fairy said all of a sudden, "It was nice meeting you Wendy. And it was nice see you again Peter. Tinkerbell, take care of Peter." Tink nodded her head. Then the Blue Fairy left in a flash of blue.

"Wendy," Peter took her hands in his, "Come with me, to Neverland, you can be safe with me and the Lost Boys."

"But Peter," Wendy said while looking down, "What about Michael and John? What about my parents?"

"What about them?" Peter asked her.

"I can't leave them behind Peter! And surely you can't bring them along with us!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy," Peter started.

"Peter, you heard her. No matter what we can't escape the curse. And I can't leave them."

Peter stared at the ground for a good few minutes before breaking away from Wendy. "I see how it is," he spat.

"Peter," Wendy said.

He flew up and said to Tinkerbell, "Come on Tink. We're not needed here."

Tinkerbell looked at her in sympathy and was giving her a look of I'm sorry. Wendy understood. It couldn't have been helped.

X Once Upon A Time X

Angela had a long night yesterday. Her father lectured her for 4 straight hours after hearing what she did yesterday. And also for being late. She groaned. The bus was late. And she was probably going to get a late slip, which was another thing that her father disliked. Then someone zoomed up on their scooter. It was Andrew Green. He was an orphan and how he got a scooter was a big question. He was annoying at sometimes and pretty funny too. She didn't exactly like him, but at sometimes, she felt attracted to him. "Hey Matthews," Andrew said to her, "Need a ride?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Angela said crossing her arms.

"Matthews, I know you're struggling. And I also know you don't want to be late for school," Andrew said taking off his helmet revealing his red hair and amazing brown eyes.

Angela huffed, "Fine."

"Get on," Andrew said while putting his helmet back on, "And hold on tightly to me." Angela was terrified to ride one of these things but with Andrew she felt safe. She clung on tightly to him once he started the scooter. They whizzed past cars and bicyclists and people walking on sidewalks. "How do you like my ride?" Andrew shouted to her.

"It's great!" Angela shouted back to him.

"Glad you like it!" He replied back to her. They finally reached the school and Andrew parked his scooter. He got off first and held out his hand to help Angela off. She looked hesitant to take his hand but then she took it. She got off and still held his hand. Strangely they didn't let go of each other for a few minutes, until Angela realized that she had to go to class. She took her hand away from Andrew and cleared her throat, "Um, thank you for the ride and for being a gentlemen."

"You're welcome," he said to her while handing Angela her bag and getting his own in the process.

The bell rang and students started filing into the school. Angela looked back at Andrew for a minute before deciding to put her hands on his shoulder and kiss his cheek. "Thanks Andrew," Angela whispered before leaving.

Andrew put his hand to his cheek and started blushing faintly. He started to say, "Wait Wendy…" Then he realized his choice of words. "_I should've never said that. She could've remembered,_" he thought. He shook the thought away and headed towards the school.

X Once Upon A Time X

Wendy thought, "_Why am I doing this again? To find out more the curse._" She walked towards the forest with her cloak on, her steps getting softer and softer and her heart pounding through her chest. She called out, "Mr. Rumplestiltskin? Hello? I need your help!"

She really didn't want to see him. She heard a few girls talking about him one day in school, saying he could tell him something, but you had to give him something in return. But who knew what he wanted?

Wendy sat down on a log thinking and a voice suddenly called out, "You called for me dearie?"

Wendy turned around startled to see a man standing there. His face was as you can say as not normal, his eyes were yellow, with a little hint of mischief and his skin was somewhat gray. "You are Mr. Rumplestiltskin?"

"Why yes, Ms. Darling. How can I assist you today?" Rumplestiltskin asked grinning.

Wendy looked taken aback and asked, "How did you know my name?"

"I know everyone's names. From your Peter and to your brothers. Now what is it that you want," Rumplestiltskin asked, getting impatient.

"I have a question to ask." Wendy said fiddling with her necklace.

"What is it about? Magic? Love?"

"No. About the curse."

"Which curse are you talking about dearie?"

"The curse you told Regina and Hook," Wendy said.

"The curse I told her Majesty? Why dearie you want to use the curse?" Rumpelstiltskin asked her.

"To know more about it," Wendy said, "To try to prevent it."

"My dear, there is no way to stop this curse. Unless," Rumplestiltskin said trailing off.

"The savior? Snow White's baby girl?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, Ms. Darling," Rumpelstiltskin said, "In 28 years."

"So there is nothing else anyone can do to stop it?" Wendy asked quietly.

"Not any that I created!" Rumplestiltskin said in glee.

"Then I should go," Wendy said turning to leave.

But as soon as she turned around, she saw Rumplestiltskin standing in front of her. "Not so fast dearie," he said grinning, "Everything comes with a price. Including your question."

She looked around in her pockets of her cloak. Nothing. "But I don't have anything!" she protested.

"I'm not asking for much dearie, just that _thing_ around your neck," he said, pointing to her necklace.

She clutched her necklace, totally forgetting that she had it on. "No," she whispered, "It's the only thing I have left, that belonged to him."

"Well dearie, you don't have much of a choice do you? An answer to your question and your necklace in return."

Wendy looked away, still clutching the necklace that Peter given to her. "Fine," she said taking it off. Rumplestiltskin held out his hand, waiting for the object he desired. Wendy slowly lowered it into his hand, slowly regretting what she was doing. Rumplestiltskin was grinning from ear to ear as soon as Wendy's necklace was placed on his palm. He giggled like a little girl with Wendy staring at him.

"Go dearie. Your family would never know you have gone," Rumplestiltskin said while admiring the necklace. Wendy, looked concern, and walked past the man. Wendy regretted asking for his help and most of all, regretting that she gave up the only thing she had left of Peter.

X Once Upon A Time X

As soon as school let out, Angela walked quickly out of the school and onto the sidewalk. Andrew quickly followed behind her. "Hey, wait up!" he called out.

Angela ignored him and headed towards Mr. Gold's. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Mr. Gold's," Angela replied not looking at him, "My father has to do some business with him."

"How come he couldn't do it himself?" Andrew asked.

"My father was busy today," Angela said. "He had to do his own business to do."

"Oh," Andrew said. "Hey can I come with you?"

"You can do whatever you like," Angela said. "I'm fine with you coming along." She gave him a smile. He started blushing and looked away. Angela looked away too, blushing. Although he helped her in morning, she still couldn't get over the fact that she kissed Andrew. And it was the first time she ever done that to a boy.

"So what are you giving to Mr. Gold?" he asked, curious to know what Angela was selling.

"Um, a gold watch," she said, pulling out a gold watch out of her bag. "My father had it for a long time, but now he has no use for it." Angela then put the watch back into her bag.

Both Andrew and Angela finally reached Mr. Gold's. Andrew pulled open the door and Angela hurried inside. Andrew followed her into the shop and looked around. Angela did the same and then a small object caught her eye. It was a necklace with an acorn charm. She picked up thoughtfully and thinking, "_I've seen this before." _Then Angela saw Andrew, wearing an outfit made of leaves and acorns and a cap. He handed her an acorn and said, "_It's a kiss."_

Angela got out of her vision and put her hand to her forehead. Andrew saw her doing that and walked over to her, looking genuinely concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," Angela said, putting the necklace back where she found it. "I must have been hallucinating."

"Well Ms. Matthews, what can I do to help you today?" a voice asked from behind. Andrew and Angela looked around to see Mr. Gold staring at them from behind the counter.

"Um, hello Mr. Gold," Angela said stuttering. She then composed her posture and took out the watch from her bag. "I'm here to do business with you."

"Hmmm, let me take a look at that," Mr. Gold said, holding out his hand. Angela walked over to him and put the gold watch into his hand. "Ms. Matthews, may I ask why your father doesn't want this anymore?"

"He has no use for it now. He figured he'd sell it instead of giving it away for free," Angela said, replying to Mr. Gold's answer.

"Smart man. What about this? I sell it to you for, 300 dollars? Would that work for him?" Mr. Gold asked, holding up the watch.

"That would be perfectly fine," Angela said. Mr. Gold handed her the money and Wendy thanked him for his time. She walked out the door and realized that Andrew didn't follow her out. She immediately realized Andrew didn't follow her out of the shop. Angela was about to go back inside when suddenly the door opened revealing Andrew. "What took you so long?" Angela asked, hissing.

"Sorry. I had to get something," Andrew said, putting the object he was holding in his hand into his backpack. They started walking towards Angela's house.

"Andrew," Angela said. "This morning, you had a scooter. What happened to it?"

"Oh, that?" Andrew asked. "They towed it away at lunch. Thought I stole it or something."

"Did you?"

"Nope, bought it with my own money. Once Codfish finds out, he's probably going to take away my allowance."

"Who's Codfish?" Angela asked, curious.

"Codfish is my special nickname for the captain," Andrew explained. Angela looked at him confused. Then he continued. "He's the guy who takes care of the orphanage. Real name is James Hook."

"Oh, so you're an orphan?"

"Yeah, ran away from my parents. I didn't want to be near them," Andrew casually said.

"But they must have cared about you! Did they do anything bad to upset you?" Angela asked concerned.

"Well, um, its kinda difficult to explain," Andrew said, scratching his head. "They said one day I would um, grow up."

"What's wrong with growing up?" Angela asked, stopping. "When you grow up, you find the person you would spend the rest of your life with. Then you start a family on your own. You would get to be the father." She said the last sentence quietly.

"Oh, I see," Andrew said.

"Hey, are you okay?" Angela asked gently. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Andrew said, looking at the cement.

"If it makes you feel any better, I could give you a kiss."

Andrew never replied so Angela turned him towards her. He looked up and Angela could see his beautiful brown greenish eyes. So she leaned in and kissed him on his soft lips. Andrew was shocked at first, but he never pushed her away. Instead he just pulled her closer. And he greatly returned that kiss.

X Once Upon A Time X

Peter flew right outside of Wendy's window. He wanted to apologize, he really did, but apologizing made you seem like a coward. Only grown men would apologize. And Peter was no grown man. He was still a boy, well partially in between a boy and a man. Ever since Peter and Wendy had their argument, Peter found himself thinking more and more of her on Neverland. Tinkerbell was telling him that apologizing to Wendy would help. But he still refused. He was thinking about how it was better for him not to apologize to Wendy, but at the same time his heart was telling him to. Peter knocked on the window lightly, but then the window opened gently. He peered around. Peter saw Michael and John sleeping in their beds. He could hear the soft breathing of all of the children as well as John's snoring. He chuckled, but it stopped as soon as he saw Wendy. She looked so beautiful with her brown curls surrounding her face as she slept. He saw a bright light appear behind him and said, "Tink, I was-"

"I'm not Tinkerbell, Peter Pan," a voice said, which was not Tink's.

"Oh, it's you," Peter said, floating around to see who the visitor was.

"Peter, I, we need you to remember when we reach the other world," the Blue Fairy said. He looked at her curiously, trying to understand what she was trying to say. She continued. "When the curse is enacted, the curse will make us forget everything in our former lives. We need you, Peter, to remember everything for us."

"But," Peter looked over to Wendy, "I can't. I can't because I would see Wendy standing right there and try to be close to her as possible when she won't even remember me."

"Well, I guess we can't do anything about it then, can we?" the Blue Fairy said. "Peter, you would just have to refrain yourself, until Snow White's baby girl finds us again. You have to be strong."

Peter floated down to ground and sat there, tears threatening to fall. Then he looked up. "I'll do it."

"Good," the Blue Fairy said. "I need you to follow me Peter. The fairies and I will give you something that would prevent you from not forgetting anything that has happened." She started flying out the window. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Peter floated up into the air. "Give me a minute please."

"Very well." Tinkerbell flew into the room and joined Peter's side. She jingled something to Peter and he nodded his head.

"Yes Tink, I'm going to do it." He flew over to where Wendy was sleeping. Tinkerbell flew over to the Blue Fairy's side, leaving the two alone. Peter kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry," into her ear. He slipped something inside her hand. Then he flew over to join the Blue Fairy and Tinkerbell, to go get him the special something.

X Once Upon A Time X

Andrew and Angela broke away from each other, gasping for air. They stared at each other before Angela said, "That was my first kiss."

"Mine too," Andrew sheepishly admitted. "Want to do it again?" he offered.

"Yes," Angela said, before leaning in and fluttering her eyes shut. Andrew cupped her cheek and their lips almost met-

"Angela, Angela!" a voice called out.

Andrew and Angela broke away before the voice could see them. "Teddy?" Angela asked.

"Who's Teddy?" Andrew asked looking at her.

"My little brother," Angela explained.

"Then who's the other fellow following him?"

"My other brother, Jake."

"Angela, Angela! Look what I drew at school today!" Teddy said excitedly. He held up a picture so Angela could see. She took the drawing from him and saw three boys and one girl.

"Teddy," Angela asked still looking at the picture. "Who are these people?"

Andrew peeked over her shoulder to see. "I know who that is," he said pointing to a boy dressed in green. "That's Peter Pan."

"Then who are the others?" Angela asked.

"The girl is you, Angela. The boy with glasses is Jake. And the last one is me!" Teddy declared proudly.

"By jolly Teddy. Let me see!" Jake said, taking the picture from Angela.

"So why did you draw your siblings with Peter Pan?" Andrew asked him.

"He's my favorite fairytale. Angela tells us the story every night!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly.

"You do?" Andrew asked, turning to face her.

"Yes," Angela said nervously. "They never get tired of it."

"So, what's your favorite character in the story," he asked Jake.

"Captain Hook! He's a swash buckling pirate!" Jake said, pretending to hold out a sword and pretended to fight Teddy.

"Mine's the Lost Boys. They get to have fun everyday!" Teddy said while throwing his hands in the air.

Andrew chuckled. "And you?" he asked Angela.

"Well, um, I like Peter Pan," Angela admitted. "I think he's the perfect hero to sweep you off your feet."

Andrew smiled and thought, "_If you could only remember that Wendy._"

"And she thinks he's cute!" Jake blurted out.

"Jake!" Angela scolded, a blush starting to form.

"_Oh, so she thinks I'm cute,_" Andrew thought.

"And she dreams of him every night!" Teddy added.

"Teddy!" Angela scolded again, her blush showing even more.

"_And I dream of you too,_" Andrew grinned. Then finally he spoke, "Hey um, Teddy, Jake, I think your sister's embarrassed."

"No I'm not!" Angela yelled at him.

"You look cute when you're mad," Andrew pointed out.

"Hmph," Angela said, turning around, still blushing and crossing her arms.

Jake and Teddy started laughing and Andrew joined in. Angela started rolling her eyes. Andrew stopped his laughing and said, "Angela, I'm sorry."

"You'd better be," Angela said, smacking him lightly on the arm. She turned to Jake and Teddy. "You two, head back home now. I'll meet you there later."

"Yes, Angela," the boys obediently said. They ran away from Andrew and Angela heading home.

"So," Angela said facing the ground. "Did you have anything you wanted to talk about before I go home?"

"Um, I want you to meet a few people," Andrew said.

"What?"

"Can you come over to the orphanage later? I want you to meet a few people."

"Um, sure. I'll come over after dinner."

"Really? That's great!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Well, I'll see you later Peter." Andrew stopped cold. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't think of what I was saying."

"It's alright Angela," Andrew said looking down. "It was nothing."  
"I'll see you later!" Angela said, waving goodbye to him.

"You were that close to remembering me," Andrew said, staring at the cement as tears started to fall.

* * *

Poor Andrew/Peter. Angela almost remembered. Who do you think should make an appearance next? And what should happen next?

Remember, reviews are like rolls of sushi!

And thanks for reading!

Alli


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I'm back again! So this chapter is shorter... I'm sorry! I'm busy these days... you know school and all.

So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Angela walked away slowly from Andrew. Then she heard quiet sobs. She turned around, not to see Andrew, but the same boy from her dream or vision at Mr. Gold's. He sat on the ground, clutching something, his shadow?, she guessed. She walked towards him and asking him, "Boy, why are you crying?"

He looked up at her, revealing his tear-stained face. Angela put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Andrew looked up at her and saw how alarmed she looked. Angela tried to say something, but words could never come to her mouth. Andrew walked near her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright," Angela said while walking backwards, then turned away from him and started running. She ran in search of someone, forgetting everything about following her brothers home.

X Once Upon A Time X

Visions poured into Angela's mind as she ran. Every one of her visions had _him _in it. It was like she couldn't get him out of her mind. Angela finally reached the place where she intended he would be. She knocked on the door and a familiar face answered.

"Hi Angela," Mary Margaret said, "What are you doing here?"

"Is Henry here?" she panted.

"Yes, he's with Emma right now," Mary Margaret said, with a hint of concern with her voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Angela said reassuring her. "Just a little out of breath."

"Come on in," Mary Margaret said, putting a smile on her face and opening the door wider. "I just baked a batch of fresh cookies."

"Thanks," Angela entered the door-way and put her stuff down by the door. Mary Margaret went over to the kitchen and brought out the cookies to table.

"You two!" Mary Margaret called out. "There's cookies on the table!"

"Coming!" a voice called out. Henry ran into room and went over to the table. He snatched a cookie from the plate. Henry bit into the cookie and said with his mouth full, "This is good Mary Margaret!"

"Glad you like it," Mary Margaret said while placing cups of milk on the table.

"What kind of cookies are they?" a voice said while coming to the room.

"Chocolate chip," Mary Margaret replied.

"I'm good," Emma said, entering the room.

"Well hello Sheriff Swann," Angela said politely.

"Hi Angela," Emma said, placing some stuff on the table. "You here to see Henry?"

"Um, well yes. I need to ask him a few things."

"Henry, I didn't hear you say hello," Mary Margaret said placing a cup of coffee on the table and sitting down.

"Sorry," Henry said facing Mary Margaret. "Hi Angela. So what do you want to talk about?"

Angela pulled him over, "It's about your book."

"What about my book?"

"Ever since I touched an object-"

"What object?" Henry interrupted.

"An acorn necklace," Angela replied.

"An acorn necklace," Henry repeated. "In my book-"

"Can I continue?" Angela snapped. Henry looked taken aback. "Henry, I'm sorry." Angela reached for his arm. "I just really want to know what is happening to me."

"It's alright. You can continue," Henry said.

"Good," Angela said smiling. "Well, um, ever since I touched the necklace, I keep having visions. Of Andrew, well maybe not Andrew but someone who has Andrew's face, and me."

"What was you're most recent one?" Henry asked.

"Well," Angela said trailing off.

X Once Upon A Time X

"Wendy, I want to show you the lagoon," Peter said while taking her hand.

"But Peter, aren't there mermaids?" Wendy asked.

"Of course Wendy, but I'll protect you," Peter said laughing.

"Alright," Wendy said, and Peter lifted them both into the air. He then grabbed Wendy's legs carrying her bridal style. Then Peter flew both of them towards Mermaid Lagoon.

X Once Upon A Time X

"That's all," Angela explained.

"Let's get the book," Henry said. Angela and Henry headed towards Emma's bed. Emma looked at them as they headed towards her bed, "What are you doing?"

The two never responded to Emma. As soon as the pair reached the bed, Angela felt dizzy. "Peter," she breathed before collapsing.

"Angela!" Henry yelled. Emma ran over, with a concerned face as she saw the pale girl lying before her.

X Once Upon A Time X

Angela woke up, to see merely a reflection of her and Andrew, or Peter, whatever his name was. She saw Peter holding onto her hand as they were stepping on stones in Mermaid Lagoon. When they reached the end of the Lagoon, Peter said, "Watch this Wendy!" Then he dove in.

Wendy screamed. "Peter! Where are you? Oh, Peter, please be alive!" She got down on her knees and looked in the water. Angela was full of concern as Andrew, or Peter never came out.

Then, something came bubbling out of the water. And then there were giggles. "Ha ha, scared you Wendy," Peter said laughing, head coming out of water and his forehead touching Wendy's forehead.

"Don't do that Peter," Wendy said softly, looking into his eyes. "That nearly killed me."

"I promise not to do it again," Peter said.

Wendy sighed, looking into his eyes again, "Pinkie-swear?" She held out her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie-swear," Peter said, taking his hand out of the water to meet Wendy's.

Angela watched from the bushes as she saw how close they were. Peter was about to close the gap between the two and Wendy started fluttering her eyes shut. Then their lips met. And Angela woke up.

X Once Upon A Time X

Angela opened her eyes and saw three concerned figures surrounding her. Mary Margaret pressed a wet cloth to her forehead and Henry watched as Angela opened her eyes. Emma asked her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Angela started getting up, then realizing she was on a bed. Emma's bed.

"Shh," Mary Margaret said, patting her forehead with the wet cloth. "You're still weak from collapsing. I'll get you some water." Mary Margaret left, leaving the cloth oh Angela's forehead and leaving Emma, Henry, and Angela in silence.

"What happened?" Angela rubbed her forehead.

"You collapsed as soon as you reached Emma's bed," Henry explained to her. "And before you collapsed, you said, 'Peter'".

"Whose Peter?" Emma asked, hands in the pocket of her jeans.

Henry turned to her and said before he turned back to look at Angela, "He's the boy that Angela has in her visions."

"What visions?"

"Not now Emma." Henry shushed her. "So Angela, when you collapsed, did you have another vision?"

"Um, yes." Henry and Emma listened intently as Angela told them about her vision. "And then we-um I mean Peter and Wendy kissed. Then it all ended."

"I remember reading something about that." Henry pulled out his book out from his backpack and flipped through the book. Angela's eyes widen at the book in Henry's hands.

"The book," she breathed.

"The one and only," Henry was still flipping in his book of magical fairytales. When he finally found what he was looking for he said, "Aha!"

"What?" Angela and Emma asked.

"Here," Henry passed the book over to Angela. Angela gratefully took the book from Henry. She skimmed through the text, her eyes getting wider after every word she read.

"No, it can't be," Angela said, eyes still glued to the book.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Everything. Every vision that I've ever had, is, is mentioned in this book!"

"And that means?" Emma pressed on.

"That she remembers her old self," Henry said smiling.

"Old self?" Angela asked him, putting the book down on her lap.

"The one from Fairytale Land."

"No, it can't be possible Henry. Angela is not from Fairytale Land," Emma said.

"Oh yes she is," Henry snapped.

"No she's not!" Emma said.

Then Angela realized everything. "Yes, I am," Angela said quietly. Both of them looked at her. "I'm Wendy Darling."

X Once Upon A Time X

"No, this is not real!" Emma said pacing around while both Angela and Henry stared at her. "Angela is not Wendy, Mary Margaret is not my mother, and David is not my father!"

"Emma, can you please calm down?" Angela asked gently.

"No, I can't calm down. This is all practical nonsense!" Emma threw her hands in the air.

"What's practical nonsense?" Mary Margaret asked, holding a cup of water.

Emma, Henry, and Angela all stared at her. "Um, nothing is practical nonsense Mary Margaret. We were talking about um-"

"Peter Pan!" Angela said filling in for Emma. "Emma was saying that Peter Pan was practical nonsense and Henry and I were telling her that he isn't. He's a wonderful person really. A hero."

"I totally agree with that," Mary Margaret said, handing the cup to Angela. "Peter Pan always fought for what he believed what was right. Even though he hated the thought of growing up, he knew it was right to come back and rescue Wendy and the boys from Captain Hook and his menacing crew.

"See Emma? Peter Pan is not practical nonsense at all!" Henry said cheerfully.

"Fine, Fine," Emma said throwing her hands in the air. "You guys win."

"Yes!" Both cheered and high-fived each other. Mary Margaret smiled. Emma rolled her eyes.

Then Angela realized that she forgot to follow her brothers home. "Oh, dear."

"What?" Henry asked, facing her.

"I forgot to follow my brothers home! My father would be so furious!"

"Don't worry," Mary Margaret said. "I'll call your parents and tell them you've been over here and there is nothing to worry about."

"Oh thank you," Angela said gratefully.

"And I could give you escort home," Emma added in, as soon as Mary Margaret left to make the phone call.

"Thank you," Angela smiled at her.

"No problem," Emma walked off to go get her jacket.

"Angela," Henry said to her. "Take this." He handed her the book.

"No Henry," Angela cried out. "I can't take it. It's yours."

"And I'm letting you borrow it," Henry said. "You can tell your brothers stories in here, while trying to learn more about your past."

Angela thought for a moment. Henry stared at her, waiting for her decision. "Fine," she said after a long silence. Then Emma came into the room, motioning it was time for Angela to go home. "See you around Henry."

"Bye Angela," he waved at her. And she waved back.

X Once Upon A Time X

Wendy watched as Peter left Hangman's Tree. He said that the Lost Boys were "lost" and he had to look for them. Wendy agreed and Peter left her alone. She was curious to why Peter kissed her earlier at the Lagoon. But did it mean he had feelings for her? No, it couldn't possibly be. When she asked him before if he had any feelings for her, he said that feelings were for grown-ups. But was it possible that those feelings changed? It was such an actually long time since Wendy asked Peter that question. Maybe she should ask him again. "_No, I probably shouldn't,_" Wendy thought. Then Wendy went off to look for things to do, inside Hangman's Tree.

X Once Upon A Time X

Angela and Emma arrived shortly to Angela's home. Once Emma parked in front of the house, Mrs. Matthew ran outside. Angela got out of the car and Mrs. Matthew enveloped her in hug. "Angela, dear, we were so worried about you. You didn't follow your brothers home and-"

"She should've followed her brothers home like she was told," said a sharp voice from behind. Emma looked out the window to see who it was. "Angela, what have I told you?" her father demanded.

"To always be home on time," Angela muttered in despair.

"Dear, you can't blame her-" Mrs. Matthews started.

"Jane how many times do I have to tell you-" Mr. Matthews said to his wife. He was interrupted by Emma, who was still sitting in the car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, you really can't blame Angela. She had to ask Henry about something and she was coming right home but she collapsed-"

"Collapsed!" Mr. Matthew shouted at his daughter.

"Mr. Matthews, can I continue?" Emma asked patiently.

Mr. Matthews looked at her for a moment before continuing, "Right, go on."

"Then she woke up 5 minutes later. After that I took her here."

"Thank you Ms. Swann. Its means a lot that you brought our child home," Mrs. Matthews said gratefully.

"No problem," Emma said shrugging. "Angela, see you around." Then Emma drove off. Angela waved to Emma as she left.

Mr. Matthews turned to Angela and spoke to her in a sharp voice, "After dinner, young lady, we are going to have a long talk." Then he went back inside the house and his wife followed. Angela sighed and followed her parents inside the house.

X Once Upon A Time X

"Angela!" two boys came running up to her as she entered the house. Angela put her bag on the ground as her brothers asked her millions of questions. "Where were you?" "What took you so long?" "Did you go to the library?" "Did you see Henry?" "Did you get me anything?" "Can I see what's in your bag?" "Are you going to tell us any new stories?

"Boys, boy!" Angela said trying to calm them down. "I can't answer all your questions at the same time. One at a time please."

"Who was that boy you were with earlier?" Teddy asked her.

"Oh, Andrew?" Angela said looking at her youngest brother. "Well, he's a friend. A dear friend."

"Are you in love with him?" Jake inquired.

"What? No!" Angela said. She never thought of the possible fact she could be in love with Andrew or Peter, whatever their names were.

"Yes you are Angela!" Jake pointed out. "You're blushing!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Angela," Teddy pulled on skirt. "Are you going to tell us any new stories tonight?"

"Well yes Teddy. Henry lent me a book a stories I can tell you," Angela said.

"Yay! New stories, new stories!" Teddy cheered.

"Calm down Teddy!" their father shouted from upstairs.

"Sorry father," Teddy replied back.

"Angela, what stories are in there?" Jake asked her.

"Jake, I don't know. I only know one story in there."

"Which one?" both of her brothers asked.

"The one about a girl and her two brothers who went with a magical boy and his pixie to defeat a menacing pirate and his crew and make friends with Indians!"

"Peter Pan! Peter Pan!" Both boys shouted and started dancing around Angela. Angela chuckled.

Then Angela remembered what Andrew asked her to do. "Mother?" Angela shouted.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I go to the orphanage later?"

"What for darling?"

"I'm doing a project with one of the boys there," Angela said lying.

"Go right ahead dear, but I need you to be back by nine o' clock at the latest."

"Can we go too?" Jake and Teddy asked.

"Mother?" Angela asked her mother again. "Can I bring Jake and Teddy along?"

"Yes dear, but you have to take care of them!"

"I will," Angela promised.

"We can go, we can go!" Teddy and Jake cheered.

"Calm down boys," Angela instructed. "I'll tell you all about Peter Pan. As soon as we have dinner."

X Once Upon A Time X

Andrew waited patiently for Angela to come. He wanted her to know everything. But he had to introduce her to boys first of course. He heard the old man, Mr. Hopkins, whom in his mind he secretly called Smee, yell to him he had guests. He hopped off his bed in a hurry, not caring that the boys stared at him as he ran out of the room. He ran down the hallway, down the stairs, curious to know why he had _guests_. He should've had one guest, which would obviously have been Angela. When he reached the final step, he saw Angela, not by herself, but with her two brothers. Angela was wearing a radiant blue dress with dark blue ribbon on it. Andrew thought she looked beautiful. Teddy was holding a teddy bear and his older brother was holding an umbrella. "Hello Andrew. Is it okay that I brought these two?" Angela said. Andrew nodded, giving Angela the sign meaning it was okay. Jake and Teddy were holding her hands and Teddy was hiding behind her. "Teddy," Angela said, pulling on him. "There's no need to be shy. This is the boy from earlier remember?"

Teddy peeked at Andrew and said, "Oh, I remember."

"Say hello boys," Angela instructed.

"Hello," both said.

"How do you do?" Andrew said, bowing to the three. Angela giggled and released her brothers' hands and bowed back to him. "Come on W- I mean um, Angela, I want you meet some people." He took her hand and led her up the stairs. Jake and Teddy followed.

"But Pe-I mean Andrew, you never told me who I-we were meeting," Angela said.

"They're just a few friends," Andrew said grinning. "They love stories."

"They do?"

"Yes, I try to tell them one every night."

"Andrew?" Angela asked.

"Yes?"

"Did they run away? Like you did?"

They stopped in front of a doorway and Andrew replied, "Yeah. They found me and we were found by Madame Mayor."

"You mean Henry's mother?" Angela asked gently. Andrew never replied and led Angela, Teddy, and Jake into the room.  
"Andrew!" a group of boys shouted.

"Boys, I want you to meet a friend and her brothers. Angela, Jake, and Teddy meet the Boys. Boys meet Angela, Teddy, and Jake."

"How do you do?" the boys chorused.

"Hello," Angela said smiling.

"Andrew," one boy asked. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"What?" Andrew yelped. "What, no? We're just, really good friends." When Angela heard his reply, her face fell. She was expecting him to say something else.

"Andrew, do you have any new stories to tell us?" another boy asked, about the age of Teddy.

"Yep," Andrew answered proudly. "This one's about Codfish losing his treasure to Captain-"

"Pan?" Angela, Teddy, and Jake asked in unison.

"You're correct!" Andrew replied gleefully. "But how did you know?"

"Andrew, that's the boys' favorite story," Angela said. "I tell them that story almost every night."

"Well, Angela, how 'bout you tell the story for the boys tonight?"

"I don't know," Angela started fiddling with her dress.

"Please Angela, please," All boys pleaded.

"Well, alright," Angela said, giving in. She sat down on one of beds and started telling the story of Peter Pan and his enemy Captain Hook. For a person who normally never liked stories, it would seem like to them that the story took forever. But to Andrew, Jake, Teddy, and the Boys, it was a fascinating retelling of their favorite story. Wendy moved her hands and when the boys' favorite parts came, they all shouted and pretended to be like the characters from the story. Soon it was getting late and Angela realized it was close to nine. "Boys, it is time for us to go now."

"Aww but Angela," Teddy whined.

"No buts," Angela said sternly. "We promised mother we would be home by nine. And if we aren't-"

"We'll get punished by father. We know, we know," Jake said.

"Jake, Teddy, say goodbye now," Angela instructed.

Jake and Teddy sadly said goodbye and one of boys, the one with blonde hair and a rabbit jacket on asked, "Will you come back to visit?"

Angela stopped for a moment a thought. "Why of course I'd come to visit. To tell more stories!"

"Hurray!" the boys shouted with glee.

"Boys!" Mr. Hopkins yelled from down the hallway. "Lights out! And Andrew, please escort your friends to the door!"

"Alright Mr. Hopkins!" Andrew shouted back to Mr. Hopkins. He turned to Angela and her brothers. "I'll walk you guys home."

"Why thank you Andrew," Angela said gratefully. "But don't you have to go to bed?"

"Yeah. But Hopkins will never notice. He gets drunk every single day after he tells us lights out. And he starts singing and- Wait, listen up now." Andrew leaned into the doorway and listened to the sound. Angela followed and did he same.

"Andrew, I don't hear anything," she whispered.

"Listen closely Angela. You'll hear it. In five, four, three, two." Then Andrew, Angela, Jake, Teddy, and the Boys all heard Mr. Hopkins's drunken singing.

"_Yo, ho, a pirate's life for me_," Mr. Hopkins sang drunkenly. Angela and Andrew both stifled laughs.

"So, time to escort the three of you home," Andrew declared, getting up from the doorway. "So boys, you heard Hopkins. Lights out!"

"Yes sir!" All boys scurried to their beds and the youngest boy turned off the light before scurrying to his bed.

Andrew led Jake, Teddy, and Angela out of the room. Before Angela took one step out of the doorway, she whispered, "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Angela," they all chorused together. She smiled before closing the door and following her brothers and Andrew back to their home.

X Once Upon A Time X

Regina paced around her large mansion. It was late and Henry was not home yet. She heard a knock on the doorway and she rushed towards the door, hoping it was her son. But it was not to be. A man, with a hook and whom Regina secretly despised, was standing it front of her doorway. "You," she said with gritted teeth.

"And hello to you too Regina," the man said stepping in through the doorway. "It seems like we have a problem." And he took out a piece of paper and gave it to Regina.

"Oh no," Regina muttered.

* * *

So what did you think?

Remember reviews are love!

P.S. Tiger Lily and Tinkerbell will both appear in the next chapter. If there's one, that is...


End file.
